Mitsuki's First Christmas
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: Mitsuki has her first Christmas, but things don't go so smoothly.


**Prettyinpinkgal: Merry Christmas! Hope you all are enjoying the holiday. This is based off of the manga, btw. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon o Sagashite.**

**MITSUKI'S FIRST CHRISTMAS**

Three-year-old Mitsuki Koga never had Christmas at her old orphanage. So when she saw everyone getting so excited in early December, she was confused, to say the least.

Around the middle of the month, a giant tree appeared in the playroom in the orphanage. Mitsuki gaped at it, her eyes wide. _Why is a tree inside? _she wondered. _Did it grow out of the floor? Why did it just show up today? _Curious, Mitsuki examined the floor around the tree. There was no dirt.

She was so wrapped up in examining the floor, she did not notice one of the teachers go up to flick a switch on a handheld box. At that same time, Mitsuki noticed that surrounding the tree were...train tracks?

**WOOO-WOOOOO!!! **The sudden whistling startled Mitsuki so much, she ended up crying. Through her tears, she noticed a train going around.

"Mitsuki? What's wrong?" a young, male voice asked. She looked up through her tears and saw Eichi Sakurai standing beside her, a look of concern in his soft eyes.

"E-Eichi," Mitsuki sobbed. She was about to explain, but then she heard someone say, "Everyone! Come see!" Mitsuki turned, and suddenly the tree was lit up.

"KYAAA! The tree's firing!" she screamed (A/N She meant that the tree was on fire). Everyone looked at her in confusion as the little girl ran out of the room. Eichi quickly ran after her, calling her name.

Mitsuki arrived in her room and began crying some more. Eichi found her soon after, and asked, "Mitsuki, what's wrong?"

"Trees are showing up everywhere, Eichi! And they're _firing--_" to which Eichi mentioned how the word was burning, not firing, "--and there's a train _inside_! And everything's getting really scary and weird!"

To her surprise and slight anger, Eichi ended up laughing. "I-I'm sorry, but just now, you sounding so funny!"

"I'm not trying to be!" Mitsuki retorted, tears still in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. But seriously, by the way you're acting, it sounds like you've never celebrated Christmas before!" Eichi replied, still chuckling a bit.

Mitsuki blinked. "Christ...mas?"

Eichi's eyes widened. "You mean...you've never celebrated Christmas before?" Mitsuki shook her head.

"No. What is it?"

"Well...it celebrates a baby's birth. You see, God loves us a lot, and He sent His Son Jesus to become human and save us. Today's the day of His birth." Eichi continued telling the story of Christmas as Mitsuki listened with wide eyes and some questions.

When Eichi finished, she asked, "Why is there a tree fi--I mean, burning? And why's there a train?"

"The tree's not burning. There's just a lot of lights on it. It makes it look nice. The tree is a Christmas tree; it's always there on Christmas. It's not growing out of the floor or anything."

"Oh."

"The train is another type of Christmas--thing, like the lights."

Mitsuki smiled. "Okay! I see!"

On December 24th, a plump man in a red suit and white beard came in and the kids began sitting on his lap, telling him what they wanted for Christmas.

Finally, it was Mitsuki's turn. She sat on the man's lap, and stared at him with wide eyes. He patiently waited for her to tell him what she wanted.

Mitsuki had never seen a beard before. She didn't understand why hair as white as snow was on his chin. Hesitantly, Mitsuki touched the beard. The man chuckled at her curiousness. Suddenly, Mitsuki pulled the beard hard, and the beard snapped off. Mitsuki fell off his lap, and screamed with the other young kids, seeing the beard in her hands.

Mitsuki and some of the other kids her age ran out of the room, while everyone stared in shock.

"What was wrong with Mitsuki?" a teacher asked Eichi.

He replied, with a small smile and sigh, "I forgot to tell her about Santa Claus."

**Prettyinpinkgal: Well, I don't think I got Mitsuki's personality down too well. I'm sorry. :( But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Bye! Merry Christmas, and God bless!**


End file.
